Dear Goodybe
by JonasxLover
Summary: This story, as my note says, five years after the Werewolf Madison killing. Sam does fall in love, Jo and Dean do end up together. The brothers have finally killed the yellow eyed demon and after that Sam leaves the hunting business and continues college.
1. Prologue

**Note: This is my first ever fan fiction that I post on here. It's going to be different from the show. It takes place about 5 years after the whole Werewolf Madison killing. That's all I'm saying for now. I will add notes through out my chapters to explain what's going on. Any questions, please feel free to message me.**

Prologue.

"_I know, days will come and go and maybe I will grow old, but I will die for now. Is it worth it to be sad? It is harder to be glad to be alive. For the trouble I have caused, I wonder where I belong. Is it here? Believe in dreams you love so much. Let the passion of your heart make them real and tell all the ones you love anything and everything you feel. We laugh about the past secretly. Wish we could go back and save the child. As I look around this room seeing worried eyes that know it is time, we cannot buy. Was this worth the time to write? Was this worth the time to write? Believe in dreams. I believe in dreams, I believe in dreams, I believe in you. Believe in dreams you love so much. Let the passion of your heart make them real and tell all the ones you love anything and everything you feel. Believe in dreams, believe in dreams…"_

_Samuel Winchester_, a person with an unexplainable childhood. A past that would make him look crazy was in the comfort of his small townhouse in the heart of Boston. He finally got situated into his comfortable life. He finally was getting what he wanted. His entire body carried an emotion that he had not felt in years. Finally giving up on the past that followed him since childhood. As he stood in the middle of his house, he looked around the room. A sweet, caring smile played across his face.

His precious moment was broken by the hideous sound of his cell phone. He forgot that he had it. He thought he gave it to her. She was in such a rush; she must have forgotten to ask for it. Sam let out an annoyed sigh as he pulled the small black device out of his pocket. He looked at the screen. His beautiful green eyes grew as he looked at the number that was calling him. A number he thought he would never see again. He was hesitant to answer it. He debated whether he should answer. "No." He said, "Not anymore." He placed his cell phone on a small coffee table.

Sam suddenly got the urge to go out for a run. He jogged to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. The muffled sound of the ring tone placed continuously. He shook the sound out of his head as he began to strip off the clothes he was wearing. A few minutes later, Sam walked out of his room, wearing black windbreakers and a gray shirt. As she closed the door, his cell phone began to ring. He stopped in his tracks and just listened as the phone went off. He turned around and walked back to his room.

"I better get my Ipod," he said as he entered the room once again. He grabbed his red nano Ipod and placed the buds in his ears. He turned his music on and began to blare 30 Seconds to Mars. He walked back out of his room and down the hall. He passed the table where his cell phone laid. Before walking out the door, Sam stood there. His mind was trying to convince him to answer his phone. After a minute of fighting with his mind, he decided to check his phone. _Four missed calls._ All from the same number. He placed the black device back on the table and left the comfort of his home.

After a four mile run and deep thinking at the park, Sam walked back home. As he saw the pleasant shape of his home, he noticed that the car was still gone. "She must have more than one class tonight," he said to himself. Sam walked up the small, grey, concrete steps and entered his home. He walked over to the coffee table. He peered down at his phone. The four had turned to 20 and had a voicemail. Sam was not sure if he should check it. "What if she called to check in?" he asked himself. Finally, he picked up the phone and placed his thumb over the small button that had the number one showing through its plastic cover. He sighed and pushed the button down.

He raised his phone higher and placed it on his ear. The voice was his brother, shocked and out of breath, played in Sam's ear. "Sammy, its Dean. He's back." _Click. _His past was back to haunt him and take away his newly established life. Sam just stood there. Numb with shock. His green eyes wide with surprise. "It's back." He quietly repeated in a whisper that could send chills up anyone's body.


	2. The Deadly Return

**Chapter One:**

**The Deadly Return.**

_**How could it be back? **_

Sam Winchester sat on the black leather seat; darkness surrounded him as the light of the moon dimly hit the ground. Running his hands through his hair, he still tried to register the fact that the nightmare was back. He replayed the conversation that he and Dean had the night Dean had called him.

"_How can it be back, Dean? We killed him! There's no way for him to be back!" _Sam said as hi brother tried to calm him down. Dean was still trying to figure all of that out. Sam was right. They did kill that bastard. His return was a mystery. _"I remember all of that night, Dean." _Sam continued to protest. There was no way all of this could be happening. Sam glanced out of the bedroom window and into the dark blanket of stars.

Sam just sat there, waiting for his brother to return from the meeting he was having at the Roadhouse. Before Dean had called Sam, he called Ellen Harvelle. She had heard of his return also. She urged Dean to get Sam and come to the Roadhouse. When they arrived, Sam had decided to stay in the car for a while.

"_Sam, Ellen wants you to come inside so we can come up with a plan," _the voice of Joanna Harvelle, Ellen's daughter, broke Sam's train of thought. He turned his head to look at the newly dyed brown-haired woman. Her eyes were filled with concern and fear. Without any say, Sam opened the black car door of the '67 Chevy Impala. The car that had been with him since the start of his life. Joanna stepped aside and watched Sam get out. _"Is it really back?"_ The question escaped from Jo's mouth as Sam stood next to her. He looked at her and gave her a look of uncertainty. Jo looked down as she and Sam walked towards the Roadhouse.

_**Uncertainty**._ A feeling that Sam had not had in a while. A feeling he thought he would never had again. He had been so certain of his life. Everything was clear to him. Everything was set. However, he knew that it was too good to be true. Once he received the news, everything he knew just shattered into pieces. As Sam stepped into the lonely, empty room, in the middle of the room sat Ellen and Dean. The fearful looks hung deeply on their faces. Sam could not remember the last time he had seen Dean so scared. He never saw his fearless brother this scared. However, that changed. Everything was changing. Sam and Jo joined the two. _"So, what are we going to do?" _asked Jo as she looked at Dean and her mother. Sam was stone quiet. He looked down at the silver chain he held in his hand. The silver glistened under the dim light of the lonesome bar. Ellen had closed up early due to what was going on. Sam ran his thumb across the ring that was placed as the chain's pendant.

"_Sam, don't worry. I'm sure she understands," _Dean had noticed his brother unusual and disturbing silence. He saw the band and chain in his brother's hand. Dean knew what was Sam was thinking about. He knew his brother was heartbroken. He was there to witness the horrible and depressing fight. He never saw Sam cry so much. Not after Madison's death. Dean remembered the tears the streamed down Sam's face when there was no other choice, but to kill her. It was something Dean never wanted to see again. Dean no longer wanted to think about it. He turned his attention back to Ellen, who was talking to them about what to do next.

"_I would say that we use the colt, but that obviously didn't work the first time," _Jo said after Ellen asked what they should do.

"_I'm sure, he's came back more powerful than before,"_ Dean said as he looked down. He searched his mind for ideas. At this moment, he wished his father were alive. He knew his father would have known what to do. Dean looked up and saw Jo looking at him. A soft smile appeared on Jo's face. He returned the smile and held onto her hand.

Sam watched Dean and Jo. He figured out that they were finally together. A lot must have happened while he was gone. Then he was startled by the sound of tiny feel and a "Mommy! Mommy!" cries coming out from behind. Out came running a small, sandy blonde haired boy. His eyes were a beautiful shade of brown. The little boy ran to Joanna. Sam was in shock. He could not believe what he was seeing.

He looked at the boy. Dean's eyes and nose. Jo's hair and expressions. They had a child together. Sam was an uncle. "_What is it sweetie?" _Jo asked as she picked up the five-year-old boy. Sam watched every movement of the son and mother. _"There's a ghost in my room," _the little boy said through the small tears he was shedding. Dean and Jo both got up. _Go to Grandma, Jason."_ Jo said as she placed her son on the floor. _Jason. _That was the name of Sam's nephew. Sam watched as Dean and Jo rushed to their son's room. Little Jason rushed to Ellen as she got up from her chair and swooped her grandson in her arms. Sam was in shock. He could not believe what was going on. He just sat there and watched Ellen with her grandson.

About a few minutes later, Dean and Jo came out of their son's room. Jason was on the ground playing with some toys. Ellen walked over to the couple. "_So?" _Dean shook his head, _"It was only mom and dad watching over him."_ Dean was talking about Mary and John Winchester. They both had died tragic deaths. Sam had not left his seat. He looked at Dean with a confused look. Dean looked down with guilty eyes. He felt bad for not calling his brother and telling him about what had been going on the past five years. Sam did not know how to feel now. He wanted to be happy for Dean because he had finally settled down. He also wanted to be mad at him for not calling him and tell him about all these things. Jo walked over to Jason and picked him up, "_Sweetie, there's someone I want you to meet."_ Jo walked over to the table where Sam was sitting. His back was to them until he heard Jo's footsteps. Sam stood up and looked at the mother and son. He still could not believe what he was seeing.

"_Jason, this is you Uncle Sam. He's Daddy's little brother,"_ Jo explained as she looked at her son. Jason had a shy expression on his face. Sam gave him a sweet smile. Jason's expression softens when he saw Sam smile. He knew that Sam was not going to hurt him. Soon and adorable smile appeared on the boy's small face. Seeing that sweet time sent a feeling down Sam's body. All his sadness and anger disappeared from him. Jason's smile grew bigger as he leaped into his Uncle's arms. Sam caught his nephew and hugged him. Ellen, Dean, and Jo, who was teary-eyed, smiled at the beautiful sight. They decided to put aside the meeting and enjoy some family time they have anticipated for five years.

Nearly four hours later, it ended. Sam had the honor to tuck his nephew in. After leaving the room, Sam rejoined Ellen, Jo, and Dean. The four of them quickly went back to business. Sam was finally back to his old self, but with the thought of her in the back of his mind. They knew that they were going to spend a few hours trying to figure out what they can do. Dean suggested another exercise, but Ellen immediately dismissed it. _"Dean, you know in your right mind that's not going to work anymore." _Then Sam came up with a suggestion. _"Why don't we call every hunter we know and ask them to help out?" I'm sure they have some idea on what to do."_ Ellen's eyes grew with excitement. _"That may work."_ She said as she looked at everyone at the table.

After finally coming up with a plan, everyone went to bed. Everyone except Sam and Ellen. Sam was not tired and Ellen was used to staying up all night. She started to make a pot of coffee for them. Sam was sitting at the table as he looked at his phone. He wondered if he should call her. Ellen arrived at the table with two steaming cups of coffee. She saw Sam looking at his phone. She knew what he wanted to do, _"Sweetie, just call her." _

Sam let out a sigh, _"I can't Elle. She hates me."_ He was devastated. He wanted to call her, but he knew that she did not want to talk to him. Especially with what happened. He looked down at his cup and sighed again. He really did not want to talk about her right now. He did want to know what has been going on since they last seen each other nearly 5 years ago

"_So, Ellen how's things?"_ Sam asked as he took a sip of his coffee. The dark warm liquid sliding down his throat. A familiar feeling that he enjoyed. Ellen was half way done with hers already. She looked at Sam and smiled. She knew what he really meant by that. He wanted to know how Jo convinced Dean to finally be married and settled down.

"_Well after you left Sam, Dean drove down here and found that Jo had returned. After a few weeks of fighting, Dean finally told Joanna how he felt but proposing to he."_ Ellen looked at Sam and his shocked expression. She laughed a little. _"I know. I couldn't believe it either."_ Ellen took a sip of her coffee and continued with the update/story.

"_Of course Joanna said yes. They were engaged for about a week and then decided to elope. Nearly two months later, Joanna and Dean came back and told me that Jo was pregnant. Why your brother didn't call you? I do not know, but I did yell at him for it. However, for the next few months things were crazy. Once little Jason was born everything changed," _Ellen said as she looked at Sam. She noticed the happy, yet tired look on his face. She gave him a smile as she finished off her coffee. Sam let a small yawn escape from his mouth. Ellen laughed a little.

"_Sam, Hun, why don't you go and get some sleep. It has been a long day for you. There is a room in the back. You can take that."_ Sam nodded, too tired to speak. He got up and walked to where Ellen had told him to go. He walked into the simple bedroom and looked around. He walked to the bed and sat down. Too tired to even take his clothes off, Sam managed to take his shoes off. He flopped back and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

About an hour or so later, Sam was tossing and turning. He groaned in pain as his sheets twisted over his body. His heard was pounding with an excruciating pain. Sam was having a vision. Something he had not had in a long time. **It was a dark, cool day. The house was silent. The crescent moon shone as she lay in her bed. Thinking about what happened; she was slowly drifting to sleep. Then, she heard a thump in the living room. She sat up and listened. It was quiet again. She assumed that it was the dog. She heard a small whimper from the side of her bed. She looked down as she dark hair fell in front of her face. She saw her small terrier lying down next to the bed. Then she heard it again. Another thump from the living room. The beautiful brown-haired woman felt her start pick up its speed as she quietly got out of bed. The little terrier sound asleep. Wearing a white silk nightgown, she walked towards her bedroom door. Her fair colored hand reaching for the darkened doorknob. She slowly turned it, slowly opening the door to reveal her living room. She peeked her brown head out of the door and looked around. Then all of a sudden, a pair of yellow eyes appeared. Stunned, she could not move. The yellow eyes crept closer to her. She tried to get her feet to move, but nothing happened. A scream caught in her throat, fighting to come out. She tried to let it out, but it came out as a whisper. The she felt a hand, a man's hand, and clasp on her throat. Now she really could not move. She looked over at the moon. It was not in full circle. The strength she needed the most would not come to her tonight. Her breath was getting shorter and shorter, making it harder for her to breathe. Her vision was dimming and the yellow eyes slowly disappeared as her eyes closed for a final time.**

Sam jerked up. Covered in sweat and the sheet twisted around his body. His breathing was short and hard. He looked around as the sun peeked though the curtain. He could not believe what he saw. She was going to die and he was not there to save her. He looked down and his hand through his hair. There was a chance his wife was going to die and it was his entire fault.


	3. The Ruined Surprise

**Chapter Two:  
The Ruined Surprise.**

The small Boston townhouses stood in the darkness as the other around it were bright with lights. The faint sounds of different music traveled through the silent home. The inside of the house was filled with darkness. Except for one room. The room where it all happened. As the soft lights lit up the room, a beautiful dark haired woman sat at the small round kitchen table. It was her only sanctuary. She could not leave that spot. Tears flowed from her beautiful light blue eyes down her porcelain skin. In her hand laid a sliver necklace and a wedding band. It glistened as the tears fell from her eyes and onto the jewelry.

"_Maybe, I am too young to be married," _As soft voice spoke from the slightly pink lips. The tone was heartbreaking and depressing. She could not remember the last time she felt like this. Sure, her heart had been broken many times, but never like this. She was always so sure of her life, but this…this changed everything.

"_I should have listened to Ava. I should have stuck to my own kind."_ She mumbled as she looked down and over at the shattered picture that laid on the kitchen floor. The picture was of a happy newly wed couple. Beautiful smiles of joy and happiness plastered on their faces. The groom was looking stunning in his simple black dress shirt and pants. The bride was looking beautiful in her simple silk dress she brown hair was pinned up in curls. Behind them was the beautiful view of Maui from a cliff.

Tears fell onto the shattered picture. She could not leave him. She loves him too much. Becoming a Winchester changed her life. 20-year-old Ivy was happy to be Sam's wife, except for now. She looked away from the picture. She looked down at her engagement ring that was still on her finger. She remembered the time Sam proposed to her. He was more nervous than she was when she saw him get down on one knee. Ivy then looked down at the wedding ring that lay next to the silver necklace. She sighed as she placed her hands on her stomach. She looked down and gently rubbed her stomach. Something was stirring inside of her. A life was forming in her body. Ivy does not know if she was going to be born with the heart of a Supernatural Hunter or of the other. She knew one thing. It was going to be born a girl. Ivy would call her Luna for she was going to be born on a full moo. The one night Ivy will remain human until the next full moon. If possible.

"_This isn't how it was supposed to happen. I was suppose to come home, cook dinner for us, talk about our day and I was going to gently lay the news on him. Damn you, Dean! Why did you have to come and ruin everything?"_ Ivy slammed her fist against the top of the table. She fought back the new tears that were forming in her eyes. She placed her hand back on her stomach. Ivy looked down at the shattered picture again. "I'm pregnant, Sam. You are going to be a daddy. It just sucks that you won't be there for her."


	4. The Unplanned Visit

**Chapter Three  
The Unplanned Visit**

Sam lay in bed, not able to fall back asleep. He could not believe the vision he had. His wife was going to die and he would not be able to save her. He sat up and sighed. He ran his hand through his hair. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was seven in the morning. He sighed and wondered if anyone else was awake. Sam heard a laugh. It was the laugh of his nephew, Jason. He smiled and got up. Sam was still in his clothes, but he had taken his shoes off. He walked out of the room and down the hall. He walked into the bar and saw Jason playing with Dean. Sam laughed a little, _"Looks like he's an early riser like his uncle." _ Dean and Jason looked up. Sam gave them a smiled. _"Uncle Sammy!"_ Jason said as he got up and ran over to Sam. Sam squat down to pick up his nephew.

"_Hey buddy," _Sam smiled and said as he picked up his nephew. Dean walked over to his brother and son. Dean noticed that Sam looked tired. _"Hey Sam, are you okay? Looks like you didn't get any sleep."_

Sam's smiled and disappeared. He looked at his brother and sighed, _"I had a 'dream'." _Dean automatically knew what Sammy was talking about. His eyes grew slightly big and then looked at his son, _"Jason, why don't you go and play in your room?"_ He said as he ruffled Jason's hair. Sam out Jason down and watched as his nephew ran to his toys, grabbed them, and ran to his room. Sam looked at his bother and looked down.

"_It was about Ivy, Dean. She is going to die. The Demon grabbed and choked her to death. I was not there, Dean. I wasn't there to save her."_ Dean looked at his little brother. He could tell that Sam really cared for Ivy and being away from her was killing him. He did not know what to do. He knew Sam wanted to go back and be with her. However, Dean, Jo, and Ellen needed Sam. They needed Sam to be part of this hunt. Sam looked at Dean with worried eyes, _"I can't let her die, Dean. Not like Madison." _Sam shook his head. He remembered Madison's death. How could he forget? He was the one who killed her. The memory began to come back to him.

**After Madison had turned during the day, Sam ran to Dean for help. Banging on the hotel door where his brother was staying, Sam was trying to figure out what to do next. **_**"She turned!" **_**Sam said as soon as Dean opened the door. **_**"What?" **_**Dean asked surprised. Sam looked at his brother, **_**"I couldn't grab her in time."**_

**They left the building and at that moment, Sam's phone rang. **_**"Sam." **_**It was Madison. **_**"Madison, where are you!?" **_**Sam asked as he rushed over to Dean's car. **_**"I don't- I don't know where I am." **_**Dean and Sam got into the car and drove to where Madison had told Sam. Moments later, the three of them were at Madison's trying to figure out how to save her. Madison finally realized that there was no cure for what she was becoming. She knew there was no way for Sam or Dean to save her now. She knew there was only one way to stop everything. She knew that she had to die. Tears began to form in her eyes. She did not want this to happen, but there was no other way. **

"_**So, I guess that's all there is to it, then.**_**" Madison said. Sam was surprised to hear that. He did not want her to die. **_**"Madison, stop that. Don't talk like that.**_**" Sam said as he turned to face her. **_**"Sam, I don't want to hurt anyone else. I do not want to hurt you.**_**" Madison looked at the gun that lay on the counter near them. She picked it up and looked at Sam. **_**"Put that down." **_**Sam said as he looked at Madison.**

"_**I can't do it myself. " **_**Madison said as she handed him the gun. **_**"I need you to help me." **_**Madison said as she began to cry. Sam did not want to do it. He did not want to kill the one girl he cared for since Jessica. He wanted Madison to live. He cared too much for her. Dean watched as Sam and Madison continued to talk. Sam had tears in his eyes and Madison begged Sam to kill her. Dean could not take it anymore. He walked over to them, took the gun from Madison, and walked into another room. Sam walked behind his brother and the two began to talk. Dean was trying to convince Sam that they can possible find another way. Sam had tears in his eyes. He knew what he had to do. He took the gun from Dean and walked away. Dean now had tears in his eyes. Dean wasn't a crier, but with all that's happening, he could not stop. Sam walked towards Madison and did what she had wished for.**

Tears were rolling down Sam's face as he remembered that horrible day. He was a murderer despite what anyone said. Dean saw his brother's tears. He sighed and placed both hand son his brother's shoulder. The brothers looked at each other. Dean knew what he had to do. _"She's not going to die, Sam. We both know she's nothing like Madison." _

Dean's hands fell from Sam's shoulders. Soon Joanna and Jason joined them. _"Morning' boys," _Jo said as she walked up to them. Dean looked at Jo and met her halfway. He gave her a small kiss. Jo noticed that Sam was in tears. She asked Dean what was going on. He briefly gave her a quick summary. Jo's eyes were filled with concern. Then in a soft whisper, Dean told Jo what he was going to do.

"_I am going to drive up to Boston and give Ivy. She will be safer here and Sam will fill better. If he asked where I am going just say that I had to run some errands."_ Dean kissed Jo. Jason was on the floor playing with his toys. Dean hurried to his room and quickly changed. Before walking out, Dean rushed to Sam's room and grabbed his phone. He looked in his contacts and found Ivy's phone number. Dean placed her number in his phone and left Sam's room. He walked out of the building and got into his car. Dean started the black Impala as the rumbling sound of the engine carried into the roadhouse. Sam heard it as Dean drove off.

"_Where's Dean going?" _Sam asked as he looked at Joanna. Jo told him that Dean had to run some errands and that he would be back later. She hoped Sam believed her. Surprisingly, Sam believed Jo. Jo offered to make breakfast as soon as Ellen woke up and walked into the room. Soon the morning began.

Nearly 6 hours later, Dean still had not returned, but he had finally called. Jo answered the phone. He was relieved that it was Jo who answered. He told her that he had arrived in Boston early. The hard part was getting inside Ivy's house and convince her to come back. Finally, Dean had convinced her and they left Boston, but they got stuff in traffic. He told Joanna that they were maybe an hour away. Dean and Jo hung up; Jo went back to play with Jason.

An hour later, Dean had finally arrived. Joanna heard Dean's car and her heart began to race. She looked over at Sam who was on his laptop. Then, Dean finally comes through the door. _"Daddy! Daddy!"_ Jason said as he got up and ran to his father. Dean smiled and looked at Sam. Sam looked up and saw that his older brother was finally home.

"_Hey Dean, where were you?" _Sam asked as he watched Dean's smile disappear. Standing outside the door was Ivy. She was nervous. She held Rex, her black terrier in her arms. The suddenly, Rex jumped out of her arms and into the building. Rex ran past Dean and towards Sam. Sam felt something tugging at his legs. He looked down and was surprised to see Rex. Ivy knew that there was no turning back now. She knew that she had to go in there. _"Rex? What are you doing here?" _Sam asked as he picked up the dog.

"_T-That's not Rex. That's just a stray I picked up on the way over here,"_ Dean tried to lie. Ivy listened to Dean as he tried to lie. She took a deep breath and walked into the bar.

"_Its okay, Dean. You don't have to lie anymore."_ Ivy said as she stepped into the building and a few feet away from Dean. Sam saw who walked in and his eyes grew big. He could not believe what he was seeing. His wife was standing before him. Rex's tail wagged happily on Sam's arm. Sam put Rex down and looked at Ivy. He was happy to see her. He felt tears starting to form again, but he fought them back. He knew t hat Ivy was still mad at him. He sighed and looked around. He saw that Jo, Jason, and Dean were standing together a few feet away from them. Sam looked back at Ivy.

"_What are you doing here, Ivy?" _Sam asked as he placed his hands in his jean pockets. He started at his beautiful wife. Being away from her killed him inside. He loves Ivy. That's why he asked her to marry him. He thought that everything was going to change since he and Dean killed the Demon. However, no that its back Sam knew that things were changing again. He waited for Ivy's answer. He was happy that she was there with him, but he still wanted to know why she was there.

"_Dean came and picked me up," _she said as she looked at Sam. She watched her dog walk around the bar. Then she heard footsteps coming from the back rooms. Ellen stopped out from the back. Ivy looked at Ellen. She felt someone tapping her leg. Ivy looked down and saw Jason standing next to her. _"Is that your doggy?" _Jason asked as Ivy squat down and smiled at him. _"Yes, he is. Do you want to play with him? He will not bite. He loves people." _She said as she called Rex over. Rex trotted over to Ivy and Jason and sat down. Jason turned around and smiled at the dog. Soon enough, Rex and Jason began to play. Ivy stood up and looked back at Ellen.

"_He's Jo's and Dean's kid." _Ellen said as she walked up to Ivy. Ivy smiled at her and Ellen introduced herself, _"Ellen Harvelle. You must be Ivy."_ She said as she extended her hand out. Ivy smiled and shook her head. _"You have a nice place here, Ellen." _Ivy said as she looked around. She was trying to avoid Sam. She did not want to talk to him. At least not now. Ellen and Ivy continued to talk, while Sam walked over to his brother and pulled him aside.

"_Dean, what did you bring her here?" _Sam asked in a soft tone. Dean looked at his brother. He figured that Sam might be mad. He sighed.

"_Look Sam, it's clear that you weren't doing so well since you left the house. Since you two had that fight, you have not been able to focus right. We need you to have a clear mind during this hunt, Sam."_ Dean explained why he brought Ivy. It was true. Sam was distracted and since Sam had a vision about Ivy dying, Dean knew Sam would not be able to focus. Sam looked at Dean, who was fidgeting. Dean usually did that when he had something else to say. Sam cocked and eyebrow.

"_Dean, there's something else, isn't there?"_ Sam asked. Dean looked at Sam. During the ride back, Dean and Ivy talked. Ivy told Dean that she was pregnant. She made Dean promise to tell Sam yet. Dean sighed and looked at his brother. He could not hide it anymore. Dean had to break his promise to Ivy.

"_She's pregnant, Sam." _Dean said in a whisper. Sam's eyes grew big again. He could not believe what he just heard. Sam looked at Dean, _"How do you know?" _Sam asked. Dean explained to Sam what he and Ivy talked about. He then revealed that she was two weeks pregnant. Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam was shocked, _"I-I'm going to be a dad…" _Sam said in a soft voice.


	5. Lose Myself

**Chapter Four:  
Lose Myself**

_A/N: The next chapters (and I still do not know how many) take placed after Sam killed Madison. He has not met Ivy yet and they have not killed the Demon. _

**Five Years Earlier. **

"_Come on Sam, we can't stay here," _Dean said to his younger brother Sam. It was the day when Sam killed the one girl he really cared about since Jessica. Sam was just standing there, numb with pain. Dean was trying to get Sam to leave. He knew that someone had probably called the cops once they heard the gunshots. Sam could not move, his leg felt like stone. Then they heard a knock on the door. _"Shit!"_ Dean mumbled. He grabbed Sam, who dropped the gun, and they ran towards the window.

Ivy Cole, a young, beautiful, dark-haired woman, was on the road. Sitting beside her was her black terrier, Rex. He was her only companion. They were on their way to La Salle, Texas. Ever since Ivy left home, things were different. She no longer had that comfort of home. She no longer had the comfort of her sisters, Sisley, who was her twin, and their older sister Madison. Ivy and Madison really did not talk as much. Madison was a full time working person to as oppose to Ivy who was a surviving college student training dogs as her job. Sisley was living in New York with her boyfriend Carter. The Cole sisters were all living on their own. None of them have not returned hone since their parents' accident.

As Ivy drove, her cell phone rang. She took it out of her bag and looked at the caller id. It was Madison's number that was showing up on the screen. Ivy got a weird feeling. She knew that if she answered it, something bad would come out of it. Madison hardly ever called Ivy since they all left home. It was strange that Madison was calling all of a sudden. Ivy looked at her phone. She answered it, _"Hello?"_ The voice on the other side did not belong to Madison. It was a male's voice. _"Miss Cole, this is Deputy Sanders. I'm calling about Madison." _

Ivy's heart skipped a beat. She knew it. She knew it was bad. She looked out her car window and saw a hotel a few feet away. She picked up the speed and drove to the hotel. She did not want to be on the road if she was going to be receiving bad news. The deputy was still on the line for Ivy's response.

"_Miss Cole, are you still there?" _Deputy Sanders asked. Ivy pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and parked her car, _"Y-Yes, I'm still here." _Ivy said as she turned her car off.

"_I'm sorry to inform you, but Madison is dead. She was shot in, what looks like, the heart,"_ Deputy Sanders dropped the bomb. Ivy's heart dropped. She could not believe what she was hearing. Meanwhile, Dean and Sam had made it out of Madison's before they were caught. They got into the Impala and drove out of the city.

Sam was quiet. Dean was worried. Then out of nowhere Sam said, _"We have to go back, Dean. We have to go back and explain what happened."_ Sam looked at his brother. Dean's eyes grew big. He could not believe what he was hearing. Dean looked at Sam, _"Are you Insane!? We are not going back there! Not only will they arrest us, but they will send up with the crazies!" _Dean said as he looked back at the road.

Sam became quiet again. Dean was right and since every police station in all the places they went wanted them both, Sam knew they would be on the death penalty before they can get a trial. Sam just sighed as he looked out the window. It was going to be a long ride. The car was silent. The faint sound of Dean's AC/DC tape played. Three miles later, Sam had fallen asleep. Dean looked at his brother. He knew Sam was hurting. Dean was hurting also.

"_Thank you, Deputy Sanders,"_ Ivy said as she finished her conversation. She hung up and looked down at her dog, Rex. He had a sad look on his face. It was as if he knew what was going on. Ivy looked away from the god. Her sister. Her support was gone. Shot. Dead. Just like their parents. The only ones left were Sisley and Ivy. Sisley. Ivy knew that Sisley and Madison were close. She knew that she had to break the news to her twin.

She looked at her cell phone and sighed. She began to dial Sisley's number. Ivy hit the call button and waited for Sisley to answer. After the second ring, someone answered the phone, _"Hello?" _It was a male's voice. _"Carter, It's Ivy. Is my sister there?" _Carter was Sisley's boyfriend. Ivy only met him once. At their parents' funeral. _"Yeah, I'll get her."_ Carter said as he yelled for Sisley. Ivy took a deep breath. She was trying to figure how she was going to tell Sisley.

"_Ivy, what's wrong?"_ Sisley asked. Sisley had gotten the same feeling that Ivy got when the Deputy called her. Ivy began to cry. _"Sisley, I-It's Madison. S-She's dead." _Silence. Ivy's eyes were watering. Tears were falling from her beautiful hazel eyes. Rex placed his head on her lap.

"_No…She-She can't be. I just walked to her like three days ago." _Sisley's voice broke. That made Ivy cry more. _"Sisley, the deputy just called me. She was shot. She was shot in the heart. Like mom and dad." _Ivy's heart broke with each word. She could hear her sister crying. Ivy cried with her.

Sam and Dean were still on the road. Sam had finally woken up. Ellen had called Dean on his cell. She had called him with a possible hunt. It was in a town just a few miles into Texas. A group of people had gone to an abandoned farmhouse one night and they never returned. The next day, when the police arrived, they found the entire group dead. They all had weird marks all over their bodies.

Sam got onto his laptop and began to research. A few minutes later, Sam found what Ellen was talking about. _"Alright, Ellen. I think Sammy found it. We'll give you a call once we find something new." _Dean said and hung up. He looked over at Sam and said, _"Looks like we're going to La Salle, Texas. Yeee-haaw!" _Sam looked at his brother and just laughed.

Ivy had hung up with Sisley. She gave her sister the deputy's number so she could get more information. Ivy sat in her car and cried. Rex let out a sad whimper. He knew what his master was feeling. She could not believe what was going on. Another member of her family was killed. Shot in the heart. Ivy knew she was next. She knew that nothing would happen to Sisley. Sisley was different from the rest of the family. She was not born with the Cole Curse. The curse that practically killed everyone.

Ivy looked at her dog and stroked his hair, _"I'm scared Rex. We both know that I am next. Sisley is not like the rest of us. I'm the end of the curse."_ Ivy sighed and looked out her window. She looked at the hotel sign that stood over the building. "La Salle's Cozy Inn." Ivy looked down and sighed again. She thought about how she was never going to get the chance to say goodbye to her sister. Those thoughts made her cry again. She placed her hands on her face and cried.

Sam was quiet. Too Quiet. Dean really did not like the silence. He sighed and looked over at Sam. Turns out that Sam fell back asleep. Dean chuckled and looked back at the road. He turned his stereo on, but not too loud. Dean felt bad for Sam. He knew what Sam did was probably the hardest thing he had to do in his life. Dean knew how much Sam cared about Madison. He sighed and continued driving.

Three hours later, they finally reached their destination. Sam was awake once again. Dean pulled into the parking lot of The Cozy Inn. Ivy had already stopped crying and checked it. Ivy stayed in her room the whole time. She really did not feel like going out. After she had checked in, Ivy had gone to her room, showered, and changed into fresh clothes; Rex was on the bed sound asleep. Ivy felt her stomach growl. She had not eaten anything in awhile. She walked up to her window and looked outside to see if she could find any place to eat. She noticed a few new cars. A '67 Black Impala was parked next to hers. She wondered whom it belonged to. Then that is when she saw him. A tall, brown-hair man walked out of the main office. Ivy felt her heart beat faster. She saw the man look at her. She quickly stepped away from the window and hid. Why was she feeling like that? She never felt her heart beat so fast like that. Ivy decided to not go out.

Sam and Dean were in the main office paying for a room. As always, the clerk thought that they were gay. That made Dean mad. While Dean went off on the clerk, Sam decided to get their bags out from the car. As he stepped outside, he looked around. He looked at the rooms and that was when he saw her. He saw a beautiful light-haired woman. She had beautiful hazel eyes and Sam felt like he had seen her before. Then with a blink of an eye, she was gone. Neither of them knew that they were connected. Connected in a way that could change their lives.


	6. Something I Can Never Have

Chapter Five

Something I Could Never Have

In the mist of the night, creatures lurk into places unknown to them. Creatures no one even knew they existed. The only people that knew they existed were the infamous Winchester brothers. Now the night air was silent. No stars were visible, but the bright full moon lit the darkness surrounding the Cozy Inn. Everyone was sound of sleep. Dreaming up the perfect life, they can never have. Everyone except three very different people. Two hunters and a werewolf.

Sam and Dean were wide-awake. The small lamp in the corner was really their only source of light. They were going over the information that they had gathered up in the day. They were working on the hunt Ellen had called them with. While Dean talked, Sam seemed to be in his own little world. He could not stop thinking about her. The beautiful woman he had bumped into while he and his brother were in town. Those beautiful hazel eyes met his brown eyes for the first time.

She was so distant, yet so sweet. Her brown terrier with the same personality. Sam had found himself speechless around a girl for the first time. He could not find the words to say. His mind was rushed with so many thoughts. He was so lost that he did not even realize that he was staring at her. Until she said something. Oh, that beautiful, gentle tone of her voice. The tone that made Sam forget all his problems.

Soon they engaged into conversation, but never revealed their names. They talked as if they knew each other for years. It was bliss. It felt as if though no one was around. Then that bliss was broken. Broken by the smartass comment that belonged to his older brother. She left before Sam could get her name, let alone tell her his.

Then he saw her again later that day. At the inn. He was going to walk up to her, but his legs would not budge. They felt like stone. Something about her made Sam feel like he was in high school crushing on the most popular and prettiest girl in the school. His moment was gone again. She had gone back to her room.

Sam knew that he should not be attached. She was like all the girls he met while hunting. Meg, Sarah, Ava, Madison. These were the girls he met while hunting and fell for, but knew he could not see them ever again. Sam knew Ivy was different. He just could not put his finger on it. Behind that sweet, distant, beautiful woman laid a secret. Sam knew. He could feel it. He ignored it for now. He had to focus on the hunt. He had to focus before he thought about Madison again

"_Forget about him Ivy!" _She said to herself. Why couldn't she get him out of her mind? She did not even know his name. Ivy lay on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. The night surrounding her like a comfortable blanket. Keeping her warm at night and safe from all the dangers. She could never forget that sweet man. He treated Ivy with such respect. He treated her as if he knew her for years. That smile of his. That bright, beautiful smile that would escape from his mouth every so often. Ivy looked at her dog as he lay next to her. She never saw Rex so peaceful with a complete stranger. She knew that; that man was different. Ivy felt something inside of her. Something she never felt before. Ivy felt love. Ivy was in love. Something she never experienced.

Ivy placed her hands behind her head and sighed. The face of that man appeared in the ceiling. A smile was brought onto Ivy's face. She started to drift asleep. Then she quickly woke up. New thoughts flooded her brain. What will happen if she got close? Will he treat her the same once he finds out who she really was? What would her older sister say? As Ivy thought about her deceased sister, tears began to form in her eyes. Rex sadly laid his head on her stomach and listened to her cry.

Dean had finally came up with a plan. Lock up Sammy and his mystery woman so Sam can get laid. Sam smacked his brother upside his head and dismissed his brother's so call "plan." They finally went to bed. Dean on one side, Sam on the other. While Dean quickly fell asleep, Sam was having trouble sleeping. He could not get her out of his mind. He finally convinced himself that he had seen her before. Sam turned to his side and continued to think. Even though he didn't know her name, he found himself falling for her already.

"_No! I can't fall for her,"_ Sam said to himself. He always had bad luck with women since he started hunting. First Jessica, then Meg, Sarah, Ava, and now Madison. He sighed and slowly drifted asleep. Little did he know, the girl he was falling for was the little sister of the girl he killed.

The night carried Ivy and Sam into a peaceful state. Preparing them for what has to come. Preparing them for the shock of their lives. The secret will be revealed and it will connect them.


End file.
